Wish Of Freedom
by Lavana
Summary: Shounen ai(Yaoi) GV Er hatte immer den Wunsch nach Freiheit...Kapitel 7 up (µôô)µ
1. Prolog

Find your real love  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört mir......MUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHAAAA... *Stille*   
  
Hey, ich darf doch wohl noch träumen, oder? *Stille* Okay, okay, aber irgendwann..  
  
*STILLE*..........knurrrrrr.... okay nix mir sein ...........*APPLAUS*  
  
Pairing: Vegoku  
  
!Warnung! Ich hab die Geschichte geschrieben. XD sonst noch OOC, etwas Lime, vielleicht sad und so was.   
  
! Ich wurde gezwungen dies hier zu schreiben!  
  
AN CHIBI-CHAN!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Das sag ich nur einmal  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ich find, dass ich dich leben lassen kann.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay,  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ich kann dich leiden  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay,   
  
Ich mag dich.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Okay, jetzt aber ernsthaft!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
DAISUKI CHIBI-CHAN *knurrr*  
  
L: „Nimmst du jetzt deinen Finger von meiner Schläfe, 'Geta????"  
  
V: *Finger mit Ki-Strahl an Lavana's Kop drückt* „Na mal sehn, ob du das noch netter sagen kannst..." *fg*  
  
L: *schluck* „Aaaaaaaaaaalllllllso,..........  
  
Chibi-chan du bist für mich, nach Essen, schlafen, Yaoi Bilder angucken, Veggie beim  
  
Umziehen zusehen usw., das wichtigste auf diesem ganzen schei.. hähä, ich meine... auf diesem Planeten und allen anderen Matschbällen!!!  
  
Gut so, 'Geta??????"  
  
V: *Stirnrunzeln* „Hm... Okay, aber wehe du schreibst noch mal so ne' scheiß FF wie dieses alberne Rollen Spiel!! Ich und empfindlich!!!! Pah..." (Müsst ihr nicht verstehen)   
  
G: *hinter 'Geta auftauchen und ihn antippen*  
  
V: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
G: *vor schreck umfällt* „Ganz ruhig Veggie-kun! Ich bin's nur! Kakarotto!"  
  
L: *fg* „Ja ja, gar net empfindlich, wat?"  
  
V: *rot wird* „Ach sei doch still"  
  
G: *verwirrt guckt* „Was ist denn los Veggie??"  
  
V: *zu Kakarottogeht* *sichanKakarottodrückt* „Sie ärgert mich Kaky-chan!" *schnüff*  
  
G: *Lavanaganzverwirrtanguck* *Dannbösewird* „Was hast du mit Veggie-chan gemacht?"  
  
L: „Ähm.. gar nix!"  
  
G: „...........*smile* OK" *zu Veggie guck* „Komm Veggie gehn wir. Du solltest dich hinlegen!"  
  
V: *fangtanzuschnurren* „Ja, Kaky. Aber ich hab ne bessere Idee wir könnten... " *zuKakarottohochbeugenundinOhrflüstern*  
  
L: *lauschlausch*  
  
G:*VegetawegdrückundinAugenguck**dannanfängtzugrinsenundsichfreuen*  
  
L: „HEY, das ist fies ich will wissen was ihr da tuschelt!!!"  
  
V: *GucktLavanalächelndan* „Nun, denk es dir doch selbst du perverses Genie!"[Ich bin nicht eingebildet!]  
  
*KakarottosNackenküsst*  
  
G: *keuch* "'Geta! Doch nicht hier..."  
  
L:*GLOTZ SABBER*  
  
V: „Lass sie doch gucken sie hat uns das letzte mal gesagt was wir tun sollen, und sonst ist doch keiner da!" *WeiteranKakarottorumspielen*  
  
L: *MitPopkornundColainSesselsitzen* „Lasst euch nicht stören, Jungs."  
  
G: *verlegenzuLavanaguckt* „'Geta... Lass uns gehn du kannst im Bett weiter mit meinem Schwanz spielen!"  
  
V: *Mit vollen Mund* "Aber,..kaka..Ka-ky.."^o^  
  
G: „Veggie hör auf Lavana das Popkorn wegzufressen und lass jetzt meinen (AFFEN-)  
  
Schwanz." *packt Veggie am Arm zieht ihn zu sich hoch* *Veggie jetzt Beine um Kakys Hüfte hat und Kakys Hals lecken*  
  
L: "Der kleine ist echt heiß auf dich Kaky!" *Augenklimmper*  
  
G: *rotwird* "Ähm.. Ja, deshalb gehn wir jetzt, Cu Lavana! "  
  
L: *grummel* "Okay, cu mein Großer!" *Popkorninsichreinstopf* *grummel*  
  
G: *Lach* *La-chan's Kopf tätschel und küsschen geb dabei Veggie immer noch festhalten* „Sag Chibi nen' schönen Gruß von mir und geb ihr auch ein Küsschen!"  
  
L: „Ich werd mich hüten!" *grummel*  
  
G: *Von Veggie immer noch angeknabbert und abgeschleckt wird* „Wer wird denn gleich..." *lach* *Popkorn von Lavana schnapp* „Cu, Lavana" *Wegteleportier*  
  
L: „HEY, DU BAKAYARO! KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOO, DAS WAR   
  
MEINS!" *grummel*  
  
"Na dann, dafür werdet ihr büssen...... Muuhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
In Goku's und Vegeta's Schlafzimmer:  
  
G: "Du... Veggie ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl was die neue Story von Lavana   
  
angeht."  
  
V: „Kakarotto,.... denk jetzt nicht an so was... du hast wichtigeres zu tun........also,...."  
  
G: „Du hast recht 'Geta!"  
  
V: „Hab ich das nicht immer?? Also bring endlich das "Pop" Korn her!"  
  
G: „Alles was du willst Koi!" *g* *"Pop" Korn zu Veggie bringt*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*~+~*Prolog*~+~*  
  
Der Prinz war noch nie in seinem Leben in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen.  
  
Die Gefahr eines Anschlages war zu groß.  
  
Deshalb wurde seine Identität geheim gehalten.  
  
Man sagte der Öffentlichkeit zwar, dass es nun einen Erben gab, aber man sagte nichts über sein Alter, Aussehen oder seinen Namen.  
  
Man hielt den Prinzen sozusagen wie einen Verbrecher im Palast gefangen.  
  
Der Prinz durfte sogar nicht mit anderen Kindern spielen geschweige denn reden.  
  
Er hatte immer den Wunsch nach Freiheit. Er wollte die Welt sehn, Freunde finden und nicht wie ein Vogel im Käfig sitzen und darauf warten, dass man ihn Frei lies.  
  
19 lange qualvolle Jahre lebte der Prinz bereits abgeschieden vom Leben.  
  
Doch er wusste, dass nun der Tag gekommen war an dem er endlich aus seinem Käfig gelassen werden würde.  
  
TBC  
  
By Lavana^.^ 


	2. Kapitel 1

„…" - Bla bla bla der Charakter   
°…° - Gedanken der Charakter  
(...) - Meine Kommentare  
  
Info: Das ganze spielt auf Vegeta-sei. Chibi (Dieser Blödsack) war bei mir als ich das geschrieben hab, deshalb ist es na ja, etwas…. Verwirrt. *lol* Sonst müsst ihr nix wissen.  
  
Veggie ist 19 und Kakarotto ist 21.  
  
---------------------------------------*~+~* Kapitel 1 *~+~* -------------------------------------------------------  
  
„Vater, ich bitte dich, lass mich.."  
„NEIN!!!!", schrie der König und unterbrach so seinen Sohn!  
Der Prinz zuckte zusammen als er die schroffe Antwort seines Vaters bekam.  
Er wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen und fing an zu ... nun, singen:   
  
(Von Helmy, Helmy Melodie:)  
„Vater, Vater ich will auf das Fest da gehen.  
Vater, Vater willst du nicht verstehen.   
Hör doch Vater  
Ich bin nicht das Prinzchen dein  
Vater, Vater, sag doch nicht gleich nein."  
  
Der König sah seinen Sohn verblüfft an.   
Doch auch er antwortete..., singend.  
  
(Von Linkin Park - One Step closer)  
„Ich ertrag das jetzt nicht mehrrrrr,  
Alles was ich sag es ist so schwerrrr,  
Du Sohn hörst mir gar net zu  
Es ist spät nun komm zur Ruh  
Es ist vier und du bleibst hier.  
Ich dein Vater sag es dir.  
So wie immer..."  
  
Doch dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge böse  
und er schrie:  
„KUSOOOO! Warum lebt dieser Dämon (der von Buffy - Musical) noch?? TÖTET IHN!  
Arg, decks Vieh. Aber gut. Du wirst nicht gehn und das ist mein letztes Wort!"   
  
Vegeta ging mit gesenktem Kopf auf sein Zimmer und schloss sich ein.  
°Mhhh...Das ist ja sooo fies! Ich will auf dieses Fest... Denk Vegeta, denk...°  
Vegeta lief unruhig in seinem Zimmer hin und her.  
„ICH HABS!!! Ach Vegeta du bist ein Genie!" (Gar nicht eingebildet...Typisch Veggie -_-)  
  
Später am Abend:  
  
Vegeta war nach dem Abendessen mit seinem Vater wieder in sein Zimmer gegangen.  
Er hatte seinem Vater gesagt, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlt und sich hinlegen wolle.  
Aber anstatt sich hinzulegen ging er, als er in seinem Zimmer ankam zum Kleiderschrank und holte daraus, eine schwarze (enge) Jeans und ein schwarzes (enges) Sweatshirt. (Die Kleidung war sehr Figur betont. *g*)   
Dann verlies er mit schnellen Schritten sein Zimmer und den Palast.   
  
Mit einem leisem zischen öffnet sich die Tür.   
°Endlich draußen! Zum Glück weiß hier keiner wer ich bin und wie mein Name ist. Abgeschieden von der Außenwelt zu sein hat doch Vorteile.°  
  
Vegeta ging langsam durch die Straßen der Stadt. Rund um ihn herum waren Läden aufgebaut, welche die Straßen in der dunklen Nacht erhellten.  
  
Vegeta schlenderte in Gedanken versunken durch die Straßen. Er wusste nicht genau wo er war, aber das war ihm auch egal.  
  
°Das ist zumindest besser als im Palast zu sitzen.°  
  
Urplötzlich blieb Vegeta stehen.  
Er stand für Minuten wie angewurzelt da und sah hoch zum Himmel.  
Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein hell beleuchtetes Riesenrad.  
Er hatte so etwas noch nie in seinem Leben gesehn.   
  
Eine kleine Gruppe von jungen Männern lief genau in die Richtung, in der Vegeta stand.  
Als sie an ihm vorbeigingen sagte Vegeta: „Wow..."  
  
Ein junger Mann, der sich von Vegeta angesprochen fühlte (und auch eingebildet war) blieb stehen und sah ihn an.  
Der Rest der Gruppe tat es ihm gleich und wartete auf ihren Kumpan, der anscheinend ihr Anführen war.  
  
„Pardon?", fragte der junge Mann und riss Vegeta so aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Huh?", Vegeta sah den Fremden leicht irritiert an.   
  
Der junge Mann lächelte nur und fragte:   
  
„Ich fragte mich nur, ob das ‚Wow' auf mich bezogen war oder etwas anderes, mein Lieber!"  
Vegeta wurde leicht rot und sagte: „Auf etwas anderes..."  
  
Der junge Man lächelte Vegeta wieder an.  
  
Einem aus der Gruppe, mit welcher der junge Mann gekommen war, dauerte diese kleine Konversation zu lange und er meinte:   
  
„Kakarotto, nun mach endlich, die anderen warten schon."  
„Du meinst wohl eher deine Liebste wartet schon, was?", meinte ein anderer.  
Der Angesprochene wurde rot, „Ach, halt die Schnauze!"  
Der Rest der Gruppe fing an zu lachen und Kakarotto grinste nur belustigt. Wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder zu Vegeta.   
  
„Ich bin Kakarotto. Wer bist du?"  
  
Vegeta sah Kakarotto an und grinste als dieser ihm seine Hand hinhielt.  
  
„Ich bin...",  
°..dein schlimmster Alptraum..°  
„..Vegeta!", sagte dieser mit gleichgültiger Stimme und hatte immer noch das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen und nahm Kakarotto's Hand an.  
  
Vegeta wurde wieder leicht rot als Kakarotto sanft seine Hand drückte und zog seine deshalb auch schnell, aber nicht hastig weg.  
  
Kakarotto grinste nur vor sich hin.  
  
„Nun dann, Vegeta", sagte Kakarotto und sprach das ‚Vegeta' absichtlich sanfter als notwendig aus,  
„wir sehn uns."  
  
Dann drehte er sich um und ging zu seiner Gruppe zurück von der er schon sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde.  
  
Vegeta stand noch eine kurze Weile da bevor er sich auf machte um das Riesenrad vom Nahem zu betrachten.  
Aber Kakarotto wollte einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden.  
  
° ‚Nun dann, Vegeta wir sehn uns' warum hat er das so sanft gesagt? Wir sehn uns.... träum weiter Baka nach der heutigen Nacht werd ich wieder im Palast versauern müssen und wenn Vater merkt, dass ich weg bin, kann ich froh sein, wenn ich jemals wieder das Tageslicht sehe...°  
  
Als Vegeta dann vor dem Riesenrad stand und an ihm hoch blickte, war er sprachlos.  
Das Riesenrad war größer als der Palast.   
„Wie gerne würde ich das jetzt ausprobieren...", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu jemand anderen.  
°...aber das kann ich vergessen, ich hab kein Geld um da mit zu fahren...°  
  
Traurig machte Vegeta kehrt um zum Palast zurück zukehren als er gegen jemanden stieß.  
„Sorry..", murmelte er und wollte weiter gehen als er am Arm festgehalten wurde.  
Als er hoch guckte, sah er in das Gesicht von einem betrunkenen und anscheinend sauren Mannes.  
  
„Sag...mall...*hicks*... wassss fällt dir ein mischhhhh an z' *hicks* rembbbeln? Dir seig...zeig isch was i *hicks* isch mit Läuten mache de misch an rembbbeln *hicks* "  
  
Vegeta sah den Mann unbeeindruckt an. °Eigentlich wollte ich mich nicht prügeln, wenn ich von dem verletzt werde, sei es nur ein Kratzer und mein Vater das sieht....° Vegeta gefiel der Gedanke an das, was sein Vater dann tun würde ganz und gar nicht.   
  
Aber Vegeta wusste nicht was er jetzt tun sollte. Der betrunkene Mann holte gerade aus um Vegeta zu schlagen als...  
  
„HEY ALTER!!", plötzlich ertönte.  
  
Der Betrunkene, so wie Vegeta sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.  
Vegeta stutzte, °Kakarotto?°  
  
„Wat willst de denn, du Schwächling?"  
Kakarotto ging auf den Mann, der Vegetas Arm immer noch festhielt, zu und sagte mit eiskalter Stimme, welche alle zum erzittern brachte:  
  
„Ich will, dass du MEINEN Freund loslässt und zwar sofort, außer wenn du ärger haben willst!"  
  
Kakarotto powerte leicht auf, sodass ein paar kleine Steinchen in die Luft gewirbelt würden.  
  
Der Betrunkene knurrte nur und stieß Vegeta dann zu Kakarotto, welcher ihn auffing und beschützend in seinen Arm hielt. Er drückte Vegeta nah an sich heran, so das Vegeta's Kopf auf seiner Brust ruhte.  
  
„Wenn IRGENDEINER es wagen sollte MEINEN Freund noch mal anzufassen ... ist er tot, KLAR??"  
  
Niemand rührte sich, bis Kakarotto sich, mit Vegeta im Arm, umdrehte und Richtung Riesenrad ging.  
  
Vegeta blieb eine Weile lang still und lies sich von Kakarotto mit ziehen. Doch dann sagte er:  
  
„Kakarotto?"  
„Hai ‚Veggie?"  
°Veggie??°  
„Ähm.. Du kannst mich wieder loslassen!", Vegeta wurde leicht rot als er das sagte.  
„Hm... Ich kann, aber wer sagt, das ich will?"  
Bei Kakarotto`s Worten wurde Vegeta noch etwas roter!  
„Aber man könnte denken, wir seien ein... ein..."  
„Paar?", fragte Kakarotto   
Vegeta nickte leicht an Kakarotto`s Brust.  
Kakarotto lachte nur leicht:  
„Lass sie doch. Mir gefällt es..."  
Vegeta war leicht verwirrt.  
„Was gefällt dir? Dass alle denken wir seien zusammen oder mich im Arm zu haben?? "  
Kakarotto lachte nun laut auf.  
„Beides!", er lächelte Vegeta an und meinte er noch sanft:  
„Aber da gibt es noch was, dass mir gefällt."   
  
Sie blieben vorm Riesenrad stehen. Vegeta sah Kakarotto in die Augen und fragte interessiert:   
„Und das wäre?"  
  
Kakarott grinste.  
  
„Ich zeigs dir!"  
  
Kakarotto zog Vegeta mit sich zum Riesenrad, bezahlte und setzte sich mit ihm in eine Kabine.  
  
Als die Kabine anfing sich in die Luft zu bewegen, sah Vegeta ganz interessiert aus dem Fenster.  
  
„Das ist ... Wow...", sagte er.  
„Also, das war es!"  
„Huh? Von was redest du Kakarotto?"   
„Na das ‚Wow'!"  
Vegeta wurde rot als er daran dachte was Kakarotto meinte.   
„Hai.."  
Wieder, Kakarotto lächelte.  
°Er lächelt sehr oft, er sieht wahnsinnig gut aus wenn er lächelt!° Vegeta wurde bei seinen Gedanken rot. Kakarotto sah es, sagte aber nichts dazu, sondern:  
  
„Ich werd dir jetzt zeigen was mir noch gefällt."  
  
---------------------------------------- *~+~* Ende Kapitel 1 *~+~* -------------------------------------------  
(Muuuuuuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ich weiß, ich bin grausam aber wer weiß, wer weiß[außer mir] wie es weiter geht. Vielleicht wollt ihr es gar nicht wissen…*grausam anfängt zu lachen*)  
  
Please Review!!o~o!!  
  
Das kleine Liedchen hab ich mit Chibi-chan Komponiert.  
  
Helmy, Helmy, you fuck everybody slow.  
Helmy, Helmy even Dady yo.   
Know what Helmy,   
Dady yo don't like it slow.  
Helmy, Helmy, make it radical.   
  
© by Lavana ^. ^ 


	3. Kapitel 2

Also als Erstes: Muuuuuuhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Ahhh, das tat gut.

Okay,  ich hab ja geschrieben, dass diese Geschichte verwirrt ist, und das meinte ich auch so.

Also ist da Humor wo keiner sein sollte, und Verwirrung….. jetzt bin ich leicht verwirrt.

@ Kokoro Okami : Nein, in der Story, darf das (niedere)Volk den König nicht sehen, weil sie in den Augen der Königsfamilie unwürdig sind und ja, deshalb hat er ihn nicht erkannt, aber das kommt später noch ausführlicher. 

P.S: Ich sag's ihr, nur im Moment hat sie Stimmungsschwankungen. *gröll*

P.P.S: *sich total freu* Danke schön, ich fühl mich echt geehrt. *rot anläuft* *In der Gegend rum spring*

@ Lavendel : TADA! Hier ist sie !schon! (Hähä -.- Ich hatte wenig Zeit. Schulstress). Steh lieber auf sonst wird deine Hose noch schmutzig. *g*

@ Angel Lilli : Gesagt, Getan - nur nicht ganz so schnell. Wie gesagt Schulstress.

@ Sira-Chan : Danke schön. Ich hoff, das Kapitel gefällt dir auch.

@ Rynna : Die Story ist eben …..verwirrt. *löl* (Muss man nicht verstehen. Das Verwirrt hat nur eine besondere Bedeutung)

@ Anny : Ja, ich war mir nicht sicher was es ist/wird. Aber das wird sich noch zeigen. Aber Shounen Ai kommt auf JEDENFALL!!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews. *schnuff* *Knudell* und lest brav weiter.

Nicht vergessen  „Verwirrt" *löl*

Info:

[1] Er entscheidet so was immer schnell.

[2] Sturmfreibude *löl*

[3] Das ist mir auch immer mit Chibi passiert. *löl*

[4] jap. Kuso = Scheiße

[5] Was könnte das wohl sein? Es ist nicht das, aber vielleicht dass! Muhhhhaaa

---------------------------------------- *~+~* Kapitel 2 *~+~* -------------------------------------------

„Ich werd dir jetzt zeigen was mir gefällt."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vegeta sah Kakarotto an und war gespannt was der andere Saiya-jin ihm sagen wurde.

Kakarotto beugte sich leicht vor und deutete Vegeta, dass auch er näher kommen solle.

Vegeta lehnte sich zu Kakarotto vor und wartete darauf, dass der Saiya-jin etwas sagte.

Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, legte Kakarotto seine Hand auf Vegetas Wange und beugte sich noch weiter zu ihm. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten flüsterte Kakarotto: 

„...das..."

Dann legte Kakarotto seine Lippen auf die von Vegeta, dieser riss die Augen auf und wollte zurück weichen, doch er konnte Kakarotto`s Lippen einfach nicht widerstehen. Schließlich fing er an den Kuss zu erwidern.

Nach einigen Minuten die für beide wie Jahre waren lösten sie sich voneinander.

Vegeta hatte die Augen noch für einen kleinen Augenblick geschlossen gehalten bevor er sie öffnete.

Er sah Kakarotto etwas besorgt an, doch als dieser seine Hand nahm und leicht drückte, verschwanden alle Zweifel und er lächelte.

Beide sprachen kein Wort, es war eine angenehme Stille. Sie wurde jedoch durch das Stoppen der Kabine unterbrachen.

Nachdem sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatten gingen sie beide Händchen haltend durch die Straßen der Stadt.

Vegeta war verwirrt(Yahoo!). Er hatte sich verliebt, hatte er sich wirklich verliebt oder waren es nur Schwärmereien? Egal was es war, er durfte es nicht. Im Moment war er nur Vegeta, aber er wusste das er bald wieder der Prinz seien muss. Er musste es Kakarotto sagen.

°Warum nur.. Warum muss gerade ich der Prinz sein... Ich will nicht mehr zurück. Nie mehr. Kakarotto..°

„Alles in Ordnung, Koi? Du siehst aus, als ob dich was bedrückt."

„Kakarotto... ich muss dir etwas sagen..."

„Und was?"

„Ich .. hm.. lass uns erst hier weg gehen."

„ähm... Hai Veggie."

Vegeta und Kakarotto gingen eine Weile bis sie vorm Palast der Königsfamilie standen.

„Was ist nun Koi?"

„Kakarotto... sag mir,.... liebst du mich?"

"Ja, ich könnte ohne dich nicht mehr leben. 

Seit wir uns zum Ersten Mal begegnet sind, kann und will ich nur noch an dich denken.

Ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen. Für mich ist das Liebe!", sagte Kakarotto lächelnd. [1]

Vegeta biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Geht das nicht ein bisschen schnell? 

Ich meine, wir kennen uns gerade mal ein paar Stunden, wenn überhaupt.

Wie kannst du so schnell über deine Zukunft endscheiden?"

Kakarotto kicherte nur,"Wieso denn nicht? Ich treffe meine Endscheidungen immer so, und das ist die beste Endscheidung die ich je getroffen habe.

Meine Zukunft bist du, ich spüre es! Mit dir ist mein Leben vollkommen! 

Und ich werd alles tun damit du auch so fühlst!"

„Nein Kakarotto. Das...das darfst du nicht. Versprich mir das du mich vergisst, bitte!"

„Koi! Das kann und will ich nicht. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben! Ich..."

„NEIN!! Nein, ich muss gehen und werde nie mehr zurückkommen können. Bitte vergiss mich. Ich will nicht, dass du… dass du wegen mir leiden musst." 

„'Geta! OHNE dich leide ich. Ich sagte doch, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen. Bitte verlass mich nicht, ich hab dich erst gefunden und wenn es seien muss werde ich dich mit Gewalt daran hindern zu gehen."    

Vegeta musste schmunzeln, „Kakarotto, du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin... es ist besser wenn ich gehe. Leb wohl!"

Vegeta drehte sich um und wollte auf das Schloss zu gehn als sich zwei starke Arme um seinen Oberkörper legten und ihn am gehen hinderten.

„Nein, du wirst nicht gehen nie mehr. Du hast ja Recht, ich weiß nicht wer du bist, aber ich will es wissen, also, sag es mir!"

„Kakarotto…", sagte Vegeta und drehte sich, in  Kakarottos Armen um. „Ich bin… jemand den du nie haben kannst."

„..."

„Wir können nicht zusammen sein egal wie sehr wir uns… mögen…"

Kakarotto lachte leicht „Lieben. Ich liebe dich. Ich würde lieber sterben als dich gehen zu lassen. Aber egal was kommt. Ich bin glücklich. Du bist die Person, die ich mein Leben lang gesucht habe. Ich hab dich erst gefunden und ich geb dich nicht mehr her."

„… Kakarotto…"

„Bleib einfach bei mir. Nur für heute Nacht. Bitte"

„..Fine, aber nur für die Nacht ich muss vor dem Morgengrauen wieder zurück sein."

„Hai!" Kakarotto strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Vegeta und Kakarotto gingen zu Kakarotto nach Haus.

Als sie vor Kakarotto`s Haus standen und Kakarotto die Tür aufschloss, blieb Vegeta unendschlossen vor der Tür stehen.

„Veggie? Alles okay? Komm schon rein!"

„Ich.. Kakarotto. Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

„Meine Mutter ist schon vor vielen Jahren gestorben und mein Vater ist im Ausland unterwegs. Wir sind ganz allein und ungestört!", sagte Kakarotto mit einem Lächeln. [2]

Vegeta sah Kakarotto an und grinste freudig.

„Gut, ich will hoffen, das wir ungestört sind.", meinte Vegeta frech grinsend. (die grinsen und lächeln nur so rum bei mir!!)

Kakarotto grinste erwartungsvoll zurück und zog Vegeta ins Haus und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.

~………………………………~

Vegeta lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Tür, Kakarotto stand vor ihm, hatte seine Hände  rechts und links neben Vegetas Kopf abgestützt und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Vegeta..."

„Kakarotto..."

Kakarotto beugte sich leicht runter um Vegeta, welcher den Kopf leicht anhob, zu küssen. 

Sie küssten sich eine Weile lang bis Kakarotto sich von dem Kuss löste. 

Kakarotto lächelte(wieder mal) Vegeta an und führte diesen dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Dort angekommen setzten sie sich, auf das Sofa.

Kakarotto saß mit Vegeta an sich gekuschelt da und kraulte ihn am Kopf. 

Sie saßen eine Weile nur so still da, bis Vegeta diese Stille brach.

„Kakarotto?"

„Hai, Veggie?"

„Sag mir, warum bist du dir so sicher, dass du mich liebst?? Ich meine, wir kennen uns gerade mal ein paar Stunden."

Kakarotto sah Vegeta an und  seine Augen glänzten.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Aber wenn du so nah bei mir bist fühle ich mich irgendwie so... vollkommen.

Du gibst mir das Gefühl, jemand zu sein. Du machst mich glücklich, auf eine Art und Weise die ich nicht beschreiben kann. 

Als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, hab ich mich gleich in deine Augen verliebt. Es fiel mir auch recht schwer mich von dir zu verabschieden. Als ich dann von dir getrennt war, war das als ob ein Teil von mir fehlen würde. Ich hätte urplötzlich den Drang zu dir zu gehen. Und als ich sah, dass dich dieser Fleischklops angefasst hat und dich schlagen wollte, war ich so rasend vor Wut. Als ich dich dann im Arm hielt, hat es bei mir klick gemacht und ich hab gemerkt, dass ich dich liebe und nie wieder hergeben will. Du bist einfach das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Ich liebe einfach alles an dir."

Vegeta hatte Kakarotto genau zugehört und wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte.

°Kakarotto.. ich...°

„Veggie-chan? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns jetzt hinlegen?"

„Was immer du willst Kakarotto!"

Damit gingen Kakarotto und Vegeta ins Schlafzimmer von Kakarotto und legten sich in das große Bett, welches in der Mitte des Zimmers stand.

Sie lagen aneinandergekuschelt im Bett und schienen sich nicht wirklich sicher zu sein was sie jetzt tun sollten.

„Was jetzt?", fragten beide gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Zwei Dumme, ein Gedanke!", meinte Vegeta lachend.

Sie lachten noch eine Weile bis wieder Stille einkehrte. [3]

„Veggie?"

„Hm??"

„Ich würde gerne... mit dir... ", stotterte Kakarotto

„..schlafen?", beendete Vegeta Kakarottos Satz und wurde leicht rot um die Nase.

Kakarotto nickte nur und setzte sich auf, was Vegeta dazu veranlasste, sich von Kakarottos Brust runter zu rollen. Er lag nun auf der Seite und betrachtete Kakarotto.

„Willst... du auch??"

Vegeta sah Kakarotto liebevoll an, drehte sich dann ganz auf den Rücken und winkelte leicht die Beine an. 

„Hai."

(Ich weiß jetzt kommt Lemon. Aber den Teil könnt ihr euch selbst denken. *fg* Ich kann so was eh nicht schreiben!)

(Aber trotzdem wieder die alte Zusammenfassung:

Sie trieben es liebevoll miteinander! Stunden lang!)

Nach ungefähr 5 Stunden voller Leidenschaft und Erregung schliefen sie glücklich aneinandergekuschelt ein! (^o^)

Am nächsten Morgen:

Vegeta öffnete langsam seine Augen und gähnte. Er stützte sich auf Kakarottos Brust ab und sah diesen, der durch seine Bewegungen wach geworden war, in die noch halbgeschlossenen Augen.

„Morgen Veggie."

„Morgen Kakarotto"

Vegeta legte sich wieder auf Kakarottos Brust, nur um dann gleich wieder hoch zuschrecken.

„MORGEN?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUSO!!" [4]

Vegeta sprang vom Bett auf und zog sich so schnell er konnte an.

„Kuso, kuso, kuso! Wieso hab ich nur solang gepennt."

„Veggie... Was ist denn??", Kakarotto verstand nicht warum Vegeta so in Eile war.

„WAS LOS IST???!! Ich hab dir doch gestern gesagt, dass ich vorm Morgengrauen wieder zurück sein muss.....", auf einmal hielt Vegeta inne und faste sich an den Bauch.

„Alles okay Veggie? Erst die Eile und jetzt hörst du einfach auf??"

Anstatt etwas zu sagen rannte Vegeta einfach aus dem Zimmer. [5]

Kakarotto sah ihm verwirrt nach, stand dann aber auf und lief ihm nach.

Er spürte Vegetas Aura im Bad und ging zu ihm.

„Vegeta, was......", Kakarotto stockte der Atem.

Vegeta kniete vor der Toilette auf dem Boden und zollte dem Porzellangott Achtung. (*lol*)

Kakarotto kniete sich hinter Vegeta und streichelte ihm beruhigend den Rücken.

Nach einer Weile setzte er sich auf. Kakarotto reichte ihm ein Handtuch welches Vegeta dankend annahm.

Vegeta und Kakarotto verließen das Badezimmer, nachdem Vegeta sich wieder besser fühlte. 

„Vegeta.. alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, es geht schon Kakarotto. Ich versteh das nicht, mir wurde von einen auf den anderen Augenblick schlecht."

„Du solltest dich besser wieder hinlegen, du siehst blass aus.", sagte Kakarotto mit besorgter Stimme.

„Nein, ich muss zurück, sonst gibt es einen Aufstand!"

Kakarotto sah Vegeta traurig an. 

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst..."

Vegeta stand schon an der Tür und hatte die Türklinge in der Hand bereit zu gehn. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte Kakarotto an.

„Kakarotto.... Gestern Nacht ist mir klar geworden, dass ich dich auch liebe. Aber wenn du willst, dass unsere Liebe eine Chance hat, dann bitte ich dich lass mich gehen."

Kakarotto ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und knurrte leicht, aber nickte dann. 

Vegeta ging noch einmal auf Kakarotto zu und gab ihm einen Abschiedskuss. 

Doch dann drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür.

„Versprich mir, dass du wieder kommst.", sagte Kakarotto kleinlaut.

„Ich verspreche dir, Kakarotto, mein Liebster, dass ich wieder kommen werde auch wenn es mein Leben kosten sollte. Ich komme wieder.", das war alles was Vegeta sagte bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Kakarotto blieb allein im dunklen Flur seines Hauses zurück.

TBC

© by Lavana^^


	4. Kapitel 3

Tag, haha, hab wieder lange gebrauch, dafür ist dieser Teil auch einfallslos........ -.-! HAHAHahahahahaha...  
  
Also,  
  
@Amunet ,@Kokoro Okami, @Lynna : Lasst euch überraschen, schwanger oder nicht schwanger, das ist hier die Frage! *löl* Mal sehn, was ich daraus mache.  
  
---------------------------------------- *~+~* Kapitel 3 *~+~* ------------- ------------------------------  
  
"Ich verspreche dir, Kakarotto, mein Liebster, dass ich wieder kommen werde auch wenn es mein Leben kosten sollte. Ich komme wieder.", das war alles was Vegeta sagte bevor die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Kakarotto blieb allein im dunklen Flur seines Hauses zurück. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Vegeta war ohne Probleme in den Palast zurückgekehrt. Als er in seinen Zimmer angekommen war ging er gradewegs auf den Kleiderschrank zu um sich seine übliche Uniform anzuziehen. Er öffnete die Tür des Kleiderschrankes.  
  
"Mein Sohn...", ertönte hinter ihm eine Stimme.  
  
Vegeta fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte seinen Vater welcher neben der Tür lehnte an.  
  
"V-V-Vater...", stotterte Vegeta. °Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso...°  
  
"Mein Sohn", wiederholte der König, "Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Als du sagtest es ginge dir nicht gut, hatte ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ich bin später noch mal in dein Zimmer gegangen um nach dir zu gucken. Doch oh wunder, " der König ging auf Vegeta zu und dieser wich zurück, " mein geliebter Sohn war nicht in seinem Zimmer. Ich hab natürlich auch sehr lange überlegt wo du seien könntest.", meinte der König sarkastisch.  
  
Vegeta stand nun mit dem Rücken am Kleiderschrank, sein Vater stand dicht vor ihm. Der König knurrte leicht und schlug dann zu. Vegeta riss die Augen auf O.O, als die Faust seines Vaters genau neben seinem Kopf im Kleiderschrank einschlug.  
  
"WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, DICH MIR ZU WIEDERSETZEN?? ICH BIN DEIN VATER, UND DU HAST MEINEN WORTEN FOLGE ZU LEISTEN.", schrie der König Vegeta an.  
  
"Ich.. Vater, ich... es ist nichts passiert.", versuchte Vegeta zu erklären.  
  
"Hm...", der König beäugte Vegeta eine Weile, drehte sich dann um und ging in Richtung Tür.  
  
"Du siehst blass aus Sohn,... du solltest vielleicht eine Weile in deinem Zimmer bleiben und dich ausruhen."  
  
Vegeta war nun total perplex. Der König hatte ihm keine Szene gemacht, mit Ausnahme des Kleiderschrankes. "H-heißt das du sperrst mich hier ein?"  
  
Der König sah seinen Sohn ruhig an.  
  
"Nein, ich bin nur um dein Wohl besorgt. Leg dich etwas hin. Wenn es dir besser geht kannst du wieder tun was du willst, das heißt, außer den Palast verlassen."  
  
"Das heißt du wirst mich nicht bestrafen?" "*lach* Doch, aber erst wenn es dir wieder besser geht.", damit drehte sich der König um und ging auf die Tür zu.  
  
Als er an der Tür ankam drehte er sich noch mal zu seinem Sohn um und sagte: "Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist mein Sohn.", dann verlies er das Zimmer.  
  
Vegeta stand noch eine Weile mit dem Rücken am Kleiderschrank, oder an dem was davon übrig geblieben war, ehe er auf sein Bett zusteuerte und sich darauf fallen lies. Er vergrub seinen Kopf in den Kissen und stöhnte auf.  
  
°Na das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. Die Frage ist nur wie ich es anstellen soll wieder zu Kakarotto zu gehen, ohne das ich erwischt werde. Vater wird sicher meine Bewachung verschärfen. Mist, was mach ich nur. °  
  
Vegeta grübelte noch eine Weile bis er vor Erschöpfung einschlief.  
  
Währenddessen bei Kakarotto:  
  
Nachdem Vegeta gegangen war, ist Kakarotto zurück in sein Zimmer um sein Bett zu machen. Sein ganzes Zimmer roch nach Vegeta und nach Sex. Er musste lächeln als er an die letzt Nacht dachte. Er wusste jedoch immer noch nicht warum Vegeta so schnell weg musste. Er seufzte, es hatte ihn wirklich erwischt. So verliebt war er noch nie gewesen. Als er sein Bett gemacht hatte ging er in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu machen. Doch noch bevor er die Küche betreten konnte klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Genervt ging er zur Tür und öffnete.  
  
"Hey Kakarotto!" "Yamchu!? Was machst du hier?"  
  
"Huh? Ich komm dich abholen. Hast du das schon wieder vergessen? Die Jungs wollten heute einen drauf machen. Du weißt doch Kuririn's Jungessellenfete. Wir wollten zusammen hingehen."  
  
"Ach richtig. Scheiße ich dachte die wäre erst nächste Woche. Na dann mal los."  
  
"Ähm, Kakarotto. Willst du dir nicht erst was anziehen? Sonst raubst du den Stripperinnen die Show.", meinte Yamchu lachend.  
  
Kakarotto sah an sich herunter und bemerkte das er immer noch in seinen Boxershorts rum lief.  
  
"Das hab ich ganz vergessen!", sagte Kakarotto und wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Yamchu lachte nur als sein Freund sich umdrehte und ins Haus verschwand.  
  
Als Kakarotto fertig angezogen war, gingen sie (Kakarotto und Yamchu), in die Kneipe, in der die Party stieg.  
  
"Hey seht mal wer da kommt!", rief Yamchu den anderen zu.  
  
"Hey Jungs!", grüsste sie Kakarotto.  
  
"Yamchu, Kakarotto. Da seid ihr ja endlich, dann können wir ja anfangen.", sagte Muten-Roshi und rieb sich vor Vorfreude die Hände.  
  
"Muten-Roshi! Du bist immer noch derselbe Perversling!", bemerkte Tenshinhan.  
  
Alle fingen an zu lachen und setzten sich auf die Stühle, welche in einem Halbkreis um eine Bühne aufgestellt wurden. Als das Licht ausgeschaltet wurde und die erste Tänzerin auf die Bühne trat grölten, pfeiften und jubelten alle, nur Kakarotto sah sich die Show gelangweilt an.  
  
Alles an das er denken konnte, war Vegeta!  
  
Nach einigen Stunden, in denen viel geredet und getrunken wurde, verabschiedete Kakarotto sich von den Anderen.  
  
Als er ein Stück von der Kneipe weg war, hörte er, wie ihn jemand rief. Er blieb stehen und sah sich um.  
  
"Yosh was ist denn?"  
  
"Ich geh mit dir. Wir wohnen schließlich in derselben Gegend."  
  
"Meinet wegen."  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile neben einander her ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bis Yosh die Stille brach.  
  
"Kakarotto? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Huh? Wieso denn?"  
  
"Na, du willst mir doch nicht sagen das du nur ganz zufällig während der Show eingepennt bist, oder?"  
  
"Hm. Ich fand es einfach nur langweilig."  
  
"BITTE???? Sag mal geht's dir noch gut? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst."  
  
"Doch, das ist es. Ich hab gestern auf dem Fest die Liebe meines Lebens getroffen." "Net wahr! Warum hast du uns denn nichts davon erzählt? Wie sieht sie denn aus? Ich dachte immer, dass Chichi deine Traumfrau wäre. Man so kann's gehen." Kakarotto sah Yosh angewidert an.  
  
"CHICHI, ich bitte dich diese Schreckschraube läuft mir nach wie ein Hund. Geez, wenn ich nur an sie denke. Ich hab euch nicht davon erzählt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war ob es überhaupt etwas wird."  
  
"Und wer ist sie? Ich mein, kenn ich sie? Das wird schon, welche Frau kann dir schon wieder stehen?", scherzte Yosh.  
  
Kakarotto sah nur betrübt auf den Boden.  
  
"Das ist es ja grad!"  
  
"In wie fern?"  
  
"Es ist ein Mann, Yosh. Ich liebe einen Mann."  
  
".", Yosh war sprachlos.  
  
"Was denkst du?", fragte Kakarotto und sah weiter auf den Boden.  
  
"Wow!", meinte Yosh, wodurch Kakarotto aufschaute,  
  
"Das ist Wahnsinn! Ich mein, Yamchu sieht man's an aber dir. Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten. Hab ich ihn schon mal gesehen?"  
  
Kakarotto nickte, "Ja, auf dem Feste, als wir ankamen."  
  
"Meinst du diesen, wie hieß er noch? Vega. Vego. Vege..?"  
  
"Vegeta, genau der. Ich hab ihn später noch mal gesehen und hab ihn mit zu mir genommen."  
  
"Wahnsinn, und wie ist dieser Vegeta so?"  
  
"Er ist perfekt. Er hat so eine stolze, unnahbare Art und ist dennoch so sensibel und verletzlich. Und erst sein Körper..", schwärmte Kakarotto und wurde leicht rot.  
  
"Hast du etwa mit ihm..?"  
  
"Ja, gestern Nacht. Aber heute Morgen ist er abgehauen, er meinte er müsse zurück sonst gebe es einen Aufstand.."  
  
"Oha, und mehr hat er nicht gesagt? Was für Aufstand denn?", wollte Yosh wissen.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht was für ein Aufstand das sein soll, er sagte nur er würde zurückkommen."  
  
"Hm, das wird schon. Aber du weißt ja, ich bin immer für dich da Alter."  
  
Kakarotto nickte nur.  
  
"Hey, und zur Not gibt's noch Yamchu!", scherzte Yosh.  
  
Kakarotto lachte laut auf. Er kannte Yosh schon sein ganzes Leben lang und wenn ihn einer aufheitern konnte dann nur er. Sie waren jetzt schon eine Weile unterwegs und kamen an Kakarottos Haus an.  
  
"Na dann bis später, Kakarotto. Und mach dir keinen Kopf, der kommt schon wieder. Und wenn nicht, denk an Yamchu."  
  
Kakarotto musste wieder lachen "Werd ich machen. Bis dann."  
  
Yosh klopfte seinem Freund noch mal beruhigen auf die Schulter, bevor er sich aufmachte und in der dunklen Nacht verschwand.  
  
Kakarotto betrat das Haus und ging schnurstracks in die Richtung seines Zimmers, als er aus der Küche ein Geräusch vernahm. Kakarotto ging vorsichtig und leise zur Küchen Tür. Je näher er kam desto lauter wurde das Geräusch. Als er an der Küchentür ankam, hörte er ein lautes Fluchen und musste grinsen.  
  
°So fluchen kann nur einer!°  
  
TBC  
  
©By Lavana ^^ 


	5. Kapitel 4

Der 4. Teil. Er ist nicht so besonders.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
@Rina : Das hab ich mir schon überlegt, aber es wird eine Überraschung.  
  
@Kokoro O. : PWPs find ich auch ich nicht so besonders, obwohl ich sie mir  
manchmal auch gern durchlese, selbst schreiben würde ich so ne FFic nie.  
Ich kann Lemonszene sowieso nicht schreiben ohne dabei zu lachen. -.-  
Ich hab mir das schon fast alles zusammen gereimt. Na ja, aber eben nur  
fast.  
Ich hab es in Storys immer am liebsten wenn Vegeta eher weiblich  
rüberkommt, aber trotzdem noch Vegeta ist. *löl* Ich hab versucht das hier  
auch zu machen, aber bin eher kläglich gescheitert. -.-  
Goku ist natürlich liebevoll zu Vegeta,. aber auch nur zu Vegeta...  
Muuuuhhahahahaha.  
Ähm ja. *löl*  
  
@Sira-Chan : Es freut mich, dass dir meine Story gefällt, ich bin noch am  
grübeln, wie ich Veggie wieder aus dem Palast bekomme. Mal sehen,  
*grübbelgrübbel*  
  
@Nichan : Hm.. Vegeta.??? Mal sehn, lass dich überraschen. Ich will nicht  
die Spannung zerstören! *g*  
  
---------------------------------------- *~+~* Kapitel 4 *~+~* -------------  
---------------------  
Als er an der Küchentür ankam, hörte er ein lautes Fluchen und musste  
grinsen.  
°So fluchen kann nur einer!°  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kakarotto lehnte sich an die Tür und knipste das Licht an, währenddessen  
sagte er:  
  
"Konban wa!"[-Guten Abend-]  
  
Die Person vor ihm erschrak so sehr, dass sie den Teller, den sie in der  
Hand hielt, geradewegs an die Wand hinter sich schmiss.  
  
Kakarotto konnte sich vor lachen kaum noch halten. Er hielt sich die Rippen  
und versuchte krampfhaft wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
  
Die Person vor ihm knurrte nur leicht, musste allerdings dabei schmunzeln.  
  
"Du findest das wohl witzig, huh?", fragte die Person mit strenger Stimme,  
hatte jedoch ein grinsen auf den Lippen.  
  
Kakarotto, der vor Lachen in die Knie gegangen war, sprang mit einem Satz  
auf und salutierte.  
  
"Nein, Sir!", sagte er noch immer kichernd.  
  
Die Person sah Kakarotto einen Moment lang an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
".aho."[-Idiot-], flüsterte die Person.  
  
"Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst noch ne Weile weg."  
  
"Ich bin weggeschickt worden."  
  
"Lass mich raten, sie haben dich weggeschickt, weil du immer  
klugscheißerische Kommentare abgegeben hast."  
  
"Haha. Sie haben mich weggeschickt, weil ich hier eine Aufgabe bekommen  
habe."  
  
"Verstehe, Kommandant Bardock wird von der Westgrenze abgezogen und  
hintereinen Schreibtisch gesetzt.", sagte Kakarotto sarkastisch.  
  
Bardock sah seinen Sohn scharf an.  
  
"Nicht ganz. Ich wurde zurückgeholt um den Prinzen der Saiya-jins zu  
beschützen und .", sagte Bardock stolz.  
  
". um dafür zu Sorgen das er ja nicht aus seinem goldenem Käfig  
ausbückst.", beendete Kakarotto den Satz seines Vaters, "Der Kerl tut mir  
Leid, der hat sicher noch nie das Schloss von außen gesehen.", meinte  
Kakarotto als er sich am Küchentisch niederließ und sein Kinn auf den  
Händen ablegte.  
  
"Tja, gestern hat er es.", bemerkte Bardock und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn.  
  
"WAS? Das heißt er war auf dem Fest? Das ist ja Wahnsinn. Vielleicht hab  
ich ihn sogar gesehen. Wie sieht er denn aus?"  
  
Bardock zuckte mit den Schultern "Soweit ich weiß, ist er eine miniature  
Ausgabe des Königs, nur ohne Bart. Aber so genau kann ich mich nicht  
erinnern wie der König aussah, ich hab ihn nur einmal gesehen. ."  
  
".Schade, ich würde nur zu gern wissen wie er aussieht.."  
  
"Tja, morgen früh werde ich es wissen, danach kann ich es dir ja sagen."  
  
"Ja, das wäre cool!", sagte Kakarotto freudig.  
  
"Und wie war das Fest?", fragte Bardock neugierig.  
  
"Schön, ich hab einen Typen kennen gelernt."sagte Kakarotto während er in  
seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war.  
  
"Was für einen Typ?", fragte Bardock und riss Kakarotto so aus seinen  
Gedanken.  
  
"Ähm, er ist ein echt cooler Typ. Ich weiß aber nicht, wo er hin ist, er  
hat sich heut morgen aus dem Staub gemacht..."  
  
"Heißt das er war die Nacht über hier?"  
  
"Ja, er hat hier übernachtet.", antwortete Kakarotto.  
  
"Hm, ich hab mich schon gewundert von wem der Geruch ist. Du solltest  
außerdem noch mal dein Zimmer lüften, den Gestank von Sex kann man immer  
noch riechen.", Bardock sprach diese Worte aus als ob sie etwas  
alltägliches wären.  
  
"Tst, wer sagt dir, dass ich mit IHM geschlafen habe? Aber damit du deine  
Bestätigung bekommst. Ja, ich hab mit ihm geschlafen und ich liebe ihn. Und  
egal was du sagst ich werd ihn immer lieben.", sagte Kakarotto  
selbstsicher.  
  
"Hm.Hast du verhütet?"  
  
Kakarotto wurde nun roter als eine Tomate.  
  
"Dad.", flüsterte Kakarotto verlegen.  
  
"Was? Ich geh davon aus das du oben warst. Und du weißt, dass es auch  
männliche Saiya-jins gibt, die schwanger werden können. Also?"  
  
"Ich. hab's vergessen. es ging alles so schnell.", versuchte Kakarotto zu  
erklären.  
  
"Großer Gott Kakarotto! Du könntest ihn geschwängert haben. Kind, da lässt  
man dich einmal allein und was machst du? Hoffen wir mal der Typ kommt nie  
wieder."  
  
"WAS?? Warum? Du weißt, dass es nicht SO viele männliche Saiya-jins gibt,  
die schwanger werden können und falls er jetzt. schwanger sein sollte, dann  
werd ich beim König unsere Heirat beantragen. Ich lass ihn dann nicht damit  
allein."  
  
Bardock sah sich seinen Sohn an und lächelte.  
  
"Gut, das ist die Reaktion die ich von meinem Sohn erwartet habe. Ich werd  
dich auch unterstützen, du hast schließlich nicht genug Geld um dir was  
Eigenes aufzubauen. Oder hast du, in der Zeit in der ich nicht hier war,  
gelernt deinen Allerwertesten in Bewegung zu setzen und zu arbeiten?"  
  
Kakarotto lächelte: "Du wirst staunen, ich hab bei Mr. Satan in der Bank  
gearbeitet. Und der Gute bezahlt nicht gerade schlecht. Aber ein bisschen  
Unterstützung wäre ganz gut."  
  
Bardock fing an laut zu lachen: "Bei dem hast du gearbeitet? Oh man, ich  
weiß, dass es eine gute Arbeit ist, und du dadurch später viel Erfolg haben  
kannst, aber dafür den Baka tagtäglich sehn. Das ist doch pure Tortur. Der  
wollte doch unbedingt das du seine Tochter Chichi heiratest."  
  
"Ja, aber DAS wäre dann die wahre Tortur. Mit Chichi als Frau. Der pure  
Horror.", lachte Kakarotto.  
  
"Hm.", Bardock wurde wieder ernst. "Sag mal, glaubst du, dass er wieder  
kommt?"  
  
Kakarotto sah traurig auf die Tischplatte. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich  
hoffe es sehr."  
  
Bardock sah seinen Sohn mitleidig an: "Falls er wiederkommt, sag mir  
bescheit, dann wärt ich den Guten mal begutachten. Aber bis dahin solltest  
du an was anderes denken.  
Ähm. Was ist denn mit Kuririn? Ich hab den Glatzkopf ewig nicht mehr  
gesehen."  
  
"Ich war vorhin auf seiner Junggesellenfete. Er wird nächste Woche  
heiraten."  
  
"Oha, wie hieß seine Freundin noch mal?"  
  
"Sie heißt Calima (mir ist nix besseres eingefallen),"meinte Kakarotto  
während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, "aber wir nennen sie nur C-  
18, frag aber nicht warum. Ich weiß es nämlich echt nicht."  
Bardock sah Kakarotto leicht belustigt an: "Ich hab von ihr gehört. Sie  
soll ein sehr kluges Mädchen sein. Warum hast du sie dir denn nicht  
geschnappt?"  
  
"ACH, HALT DIE KLAPPE!!", schrie Kakarotto und lief rot an.  
  
Bardock lachte nur so vor sich hin.  
  
"Reg dich ab, Sohn!", meinte er nur und lachte weiter.  
  
Kakarotto gab nur ein ,Hm' von sich und fragte dann, nachdem Bardock wieder  
zu Atem gekommen war:  
  
"Wann fängst du denn mit dem Babysitten an?"  
  
"Morgen früh, ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust 14Stunden am Tag eine  
Miniaturausgabe des Königs zu bewachen. Er soll ein noch schlimmeres  
Temperament haben als der König selbst."  
  
"Na das ist ja auch kein Wunder. Er war oder besser ist schließlich sein  
ganzes Leben lang im Palast eingesperrt. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich das  
überleben würde."  
  
"Aber im Gegensatz zu dir kennt er es nicht anders. Er hatte noch nie  
Freunde oder auch nur annähernd Vertraute, mit welchen er etwas unternehmen  
konnte. Er soll ziemlich in sich gekehrt sein und kaum reden, aber wenn er  
seinen königlichen Mund mal aufmacht, dann nur um jemanden anzuschreien  
oder auszulachen."  
  
"Hm, wann kommst du dann morgen wieder?"  
  
"Das kommt ganz darauf an wann der Prinz gedenkt ins Bett zu gehen, er  
steht, soweit ich weiß, immer um 7Uhr auf. Also ich denk mal. so um 21Uhr  
werd ich wieder da sein, und so wie ich dich kenne, wirst du dann noch wach  
sein."  
  
Kakarotto grinste seinen Vater frech an.  
  
"Sicher ich will schließlich wissen wie der Prinz so ist."  
"Wenn ich morgen Heim komme werd ich dir alles detailliert berichten,"  
meinte Bardock und erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, "aber jetzt werd ich mich  
hinlegen *gähn* man bin ich fertig."  
  
Kakarotto erhob sich ebenfalls und ging mit seinem Vater in den Flur.  
  
"Nacht Sohn.", sagte Bardock und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, welches im  
Erdgeschoß lag.  
"Nacht Dad." Kakarotto ging die Treppen hoch in den ersten Stock wo sein  
Zimmer und die alten Zimmer seiner beiden Brüder lagen.  
  
Seine Brüder, Radditz und Tales, waren schon vor langer Zeit ausgezogen und  
hatten eigene Familien gegründet, weshalb Kakarotto alleiniger Herrscher  
der ersten Etage und des Dachbodens war.  
  
Er ging müde in sein Zimmer und atmete tief ein, sein Vater hatte recht es  
roch wirklich stark nach Sex und nach Vegeta.  
  
Kakarotto machte das Fenster auf und sah hinaus auf das stille Nachtleben.  
Von seinem Fenster aus hatte er einen guten Blick auf den Palast.  
Er seufzte und legte sich, jetzt nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet, ins  
Bett.  
Er kuschelte sich in die weiche Bettdecke und atmete Vegeta's Geruch noch  
mal tief ein bevor ihn die Müdigkeit übermannte und er friedlich  
einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen:  
  
Kakarotto gähnte herzhaft und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.  
Er rieb sich den schlaf aus den Augen und sah auf die Uhr auf seinem  
Nachtschrank.  
  
"Muh, schon 6uhr. Man, in einer Stunde muss ich in die Bank. Schrott da. Na  
dann mal los."  
  
Kakarotto schwang seine Beine vom Bett und ging ins Bad, das gleich neben  
seinem Zimmer lag, duschte sich und zog sich frische Sachen an.  
Dann ging er die Treppen runter in die Küche.  
Bardock saß schon am Tisch und frühstückte in aller Ruhe.  
  
"Morgen Dad.", grüßte Kakarotto lächelnd und setzte sich neben ihn an den  
Tisch.  
"Guten Morgen, mein Sohn.", antwortete Bardock und trank noch einen Schluck  
Kaffe.  
  
Sie saßen dort eine Weile ohne ein Wort zu sagen, bis Bardock plötzlich zu  
lachen begann.  
Kakarotto sah seinen Vater verständnislos an.  
  
"Was ist denn so witzig?"  
  
"Es ist nur mit dir zu frühstücken und das um 6 Uhr morgens. Sonst kamst du  
nie vor 10 aus den Federn.", sagte Bardock und lachte weiter.  
  
"Pah! Seit den letzten 2 Monaten steh ich TÄGLICH so früh auf."  
  
"Hm.. wann musst du denn weg?" fragte Bardock und wandte sich wieder seinem  
Essen zu.  
  
"Erst in einer halben Stunde und du?"  
  
"Ich auch, wenn du willst, können wir zusammengehen, die Bank liegt  
schließlich auf dem Weg zum Palast. Dann kannst du mir ja noch was von  
deinem neuem Freund erzählen."  
  
"Klar, wieso auch nicht?"  
  
Sie aßen noch eine Weile, bis sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
Sie gingen durch die noch ruhigen Gassen, die noch ziemlich leer waren.  
  
"Nun erzähl mir von deinem neuem Freund. Wie hast du ihn kennen gelernt?  
Wie ist er so?", meinte Bardock nach einer Weile.  
  
Kakarotto sah hoch zum Himmel: " Ich hab ihn auf dem Fest getroffen als ich  
mit den andern ankam. Er sah aus als hätte er nicht oft mit anderen Saiya-  
jins zutun, er wirkte. verschüchtert. Als ich in etwas später wieder traf  
und ihn so ein Betrunkener verprügeln wollte wirkte er voll cool und  
lässig, und als wir dann zu Hause waren war er so verlegen und einfach süß,  
seine Augen wurden dann so sanft, einfach der Wahnsinn. Ich hab gemerkt,  
dass er ziemlich stolz ist, seine Haltung, seine Stimme, einfach alles an  
ihm scheint so erhaben.", erklärte Kakarotto schwärmend.  
  
Bardock sah seinen Sohn von der Seite an und fragte: " Und sonst? Welchen  
Rang hat er? Gehört er zu den Rebellen?"  
  
Kakarotto sah seinen Dad erschrocken an: "Ich weiß sonst nichts von ihm,  
auch nicht seinen  
Rang, aber er gehört ganz sicher NICHT zu den Rebellen."  
  
Bardock sah seinem Sohn ernst in die Augen: "Das hoffe ich mein Sohn, du  
weißt was das Gesetz sagt."  
  
Kakarotto nickte nur leicht und sah zu Boden, er wusste was das Gesetz  
sagte, er kannte die Regeln.  
  
Als sie an der Bank ankamen seufzte Kakarotto leicht.  
Sein Vater sah ihn an und lachte.  
  
"Kopf hoch Sohn, das wird schon. Viel Spaß bei der Tortur."  
  
Kakarotto lächelt seinen Vater an. "Ja, und dir viel Spaß beim Babysitten."  
  
Bardock lachte leicht und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Palast.  
Kakarotto sah seinem Vater noch eine Weile nach bis er in der Bank  
verschwand und sich der täglichen Tortur hingab.  
  
TBC  
  
© by Lavana^^  
P.S. Bitte weiter so liebe Reviews schreiben. Großes DANKE SCHÖN, an alle  
die das gemacht haben, machen, machen werden.  
*schnüff* .Ihr seid so lieb. *euchalleknuddel* 


	6. Kapitel 5

Also, ich hatte nicht gemeint, dass ich erst am 30.11 weiter schreibe  
sondern höchstwahrscheinlich mit dem Teil anfange, in dem ich das wissen  
muss, was mit König Vegeta und Bardock seien wird.  
Ich hör mir auch erst mal nur eure Vorschläge an und sag dann was dazu wenn  
ich so weit bin also schön viel schreiben!! *ggggggggg*  
Neue Kapitel versuche ich euch weiter zu schicken, aber ich bin halt nicht  
die schnellste!! *löl*  
  
Also, hier ist Kapitel  
Im letzten Kapitel war ganz schön viel von Kakarotto. Also machen wir mal  
mit Vegeta weiter. ^^  
  
@Kokoro : Ich hatte leichte Probleme, weiter zu schreiben, aber jetzt bin  
ich fertig!! *ggg*  
  
@Lisa : Was Bardock von Vegeta hält kommt im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
@Sira-Chan : Tja tja, ich hoffe dir gefällt der Teil auch! *gg*  
  
@VegMac : Okay, *löl*  
  
Warnung: Leichte Lachgefah!!  
  
WIDMUNG: Natürlich allen die mir Reviews geschrieben haben, und denen die  
das lesen aber nichts sagen.  
  
ABER, vor allem widme ich dieses Kapitel .....SATZUKO....!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Du hast mir echt geholfen weiter zu schreiben und mich süchtig nach rpgs  
gemacht.  
Danke Schön!! Ich hab dich lieb!!!!  
  
[1] Der Raum in dem alle Leichen von den Verrätern gelagert werden.  
[2] So wie immer *ggg*  
---------------------- *~+~* Kapitel 5 *~+~* --------------------------  
Kakarotto lächelt seinen Vater an. "Ja, und dir viel Spaß beim Babysitten."  
Bardock lachte leicht und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Palast.  
Kakarotto sah seinem Vater noch eine Weile nach bis er in der Bank  
verschwand und sich der täglichen Tortur hingab.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Derweil im Palast:  
  
Das Gezwitscher der Vögel weckte Vegeta sanft aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf  
und er blinzelte leicht um sich ganz aus seinem Schlaf zu befreien.  
Er setzte sich im Bett auf und streckte sich.  
  
"Shit, warum muss schon wieder morgen sein?", schrie Vegeta und lies sich  
wieder zurück ins Bett fallen.  
  
Er murmelte noch etwas von 'scheiß Morgen... schlafen....' bevor er sich  
noch einem Nickerchen zuwendete.  
  
Noch bevor er richtig abschalten konnte, klopfte es lautstark an der Tür.  
  
Genervt öffnete Vegeta die Augen und knurrte  
  
"Verdammt, hat man hier denn nie seine Ruhe?",  
  
Die Tür ging mit einem Schwung auf und König Vegeta betrat den Raum.  
Keine Sekunde später sprang Vegeta gekonnt aus seinem Bett und ging auf  
seinen Vater zu.  
  
"Was gibt es Vater? Was willst du hier so früh am Morgen?"  
  
König Vegeta sah seinen Sohn überrascht an.  
  
"Was ich hier mache? Ich sehe nach meinem Sohn, darf ich das etwa nicht??  
Nun ja, du musst mich verstehen, ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen, dass  
du wieder den Palast verläst. Also, dachte ich, bekommst du einen  
Bodyguard."  
  
"WAS??? ICH BRAUCH DOCH KEINEN BABYSITTER!!!!! VATER, Ich hab noch nie  
einen Babysitter gebraucht, und nur, weil ich einmal auf dieses Fest bin  
verpasst du mir einen??? Das ist echt das Letzte, was ne' beschissene  
Strafe.."  
  
König Vegeta lachte amüsiert, "Strafe?? Das als Strafe? Von wegen, ich hab  
dich das letzte Mal schon davon kommen lassen, als du deine Ex-Zukünftige,  
in den Totenraum [1] gesperrt hast und sie 5 Tage hungern musste, bevor du  
sie raus gelassen hast. Sie war danach nicht mehr ansprechbar. Das  
verschlimmert deine jetzige Strafe nur noch. Du machst mir nichts als  
Ärger, ich muss eine Planeten regieren und einen 19-Jährigen Sohn erziehen,  
der sich wie ein Kleinkind verhält."  
  
"Pah! Ich benehme mich doch nicht wie ein Kleinkind, ich bin noch viel  
schlimmer als so ein Hosenscheißer!! Außer dem hat sich das diese Seekuh  
selbst zuzuschreiben, ich hab ihr gesagt, dass ich meine Ruhe will und sie  
die Konsequenzen tragen muss, wenn ich sie nicht bekomme.", behauptete  
Vegeta und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. [2]  
  
"Hm,.Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Ich kann es auch nicht mehr ändern. Du  
wirst für die nächsten 2 Monate diesen Bodyguard behalten, ob du willst  
oder nicht. Du hast keine Wahl.", verkündete der König in einem ernstem  
Ton.  
  
"Na, ganz toll! Darf man Fragen, wie meine Strafe aussehen wird? Und wann  
du mich bestrafen willst?"  
  
"Nun, so ganz hab ich mir das noch nicht überlegt, der Zeitpunkt hängt  
davon ab, wie du dich fühlst, und je nach dem wie du dich deinem Bodyguard  
gegenüber verhältst so könnte sie noch mild ausgehen. Es hängt ganz von dir  
ab."  
  
Vegeta rollte nur mit den Augen, und 'Humph'te vor sich hin.  
König Vegeta sah seinen Sohn belustigt an, er war wirklich schlimmer als  
ein Kleinkind.  
  
"Ich stell dir erst mal deinen 'Babysitter' vor.", sagte König Vegeta und  
drehte sich zur Tür,  
"Komm rein Bardock!"  
  
Als die Tür sich öffnete, hörte Vegetas Herz auf zu schlagen, dort stand  
das Ebenbild von Kakarotto.  
  
°Kami-sama, Kakarotto. Das kann doch nicht..°  
  
Bardock ging auf den König und Vegeta zu und kniete sich vor ihnen hin.  
  
"Mein König, Prinz Vegeta!", sprach Bardock unterwürfig und erhob sich nach  
einem Zeichen des Königs wieder.  
  
°Wenn das wirklich Kakarotto ist, und er sich nur verstellt, dann darf ich  
vor Vater nichts sagen.  
Also, muss ich so reagieren wie wenn Kakarotto nicht da wäre, aber was wenn  
er nicht Kakarotto ist??? Aber wer sollte er sonst sein.?°  
  
"Vegeta, das ist Kommandant Bardock, ich habe ihn von der Westgrenze  
abgezogen, du sollst schließlich nur von meinem besten Männern bewacht  
werden.", erklärte der König während er Bardock auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
Bardock, der durch die Worte des Königs rot geworden war senkte leicht  
seinen Blick.  
  
"*lach* Du musst dich nicht schämen Bardock. Du bist wirklich mein bester  
Mann."  
  
"Danke Sir."  
  
Vegeta sah die beiden böse an. Wenn das wirklich sein Kakarotto ist, dann  
würde er noch etwas zu hören bekommen. Es sah fast so aus als ob Bardock  
für den König mehr als nur sein bester Soldat wäre. Sondern wirklich sein  
bester !Mann!. Vegeta war eifersüchtig, aber er konnte vor seinem Vater nun  
keine Blöße zeigen.  
  
"Was ist?", fragte Vegeta sarkastisch, sein Vater und Bardock sahen ihn  
fragend an.  
  
"Soll ich euch zwei Turteltauben kurz allein lassen, ich kann gern kurz vor  
die Tür gehen!", meinte Vegeta mit gelassener Mine.  
  
König Vegeta und Bardock liefen beide rot an. Sie starrten Vegeta eine  
weile an bis König Vegeta plötzlich klar wurde was eigentlich Sache war.  
  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schrie Vegeta an: "SAG MAL, BEI DIR  
HACKT'S WOHL!!!! HAB GEFÄLLIGST EIN BISSCHEN MEHR RESPECT!!!!! DU ELENDER."  
  
Vegeta grinste seinen Vater nur belustigt an:  
"Aber aber, wer wird den gleich!? Worüber regst du dich denn so auf?? Es  
ist ja nicht dein erstes Mal mit einem Mann."  
  
König Vegeta glaubte gleich platzen zu müssen.  
°Wie kann dieser kleine Scheißer es wagen???°  
  
König Vegeta sah kurz zu Bardock rüber, welcher den Prinzen leicht  
erschrocken ansah.  
°Bardock wird jetzt wohl keinen Respekt mehr vor mir haben. Diese elende  
Endschuldigung eines Prinzens! Dem wird ich's zeigen°  
  
"Bardock"  
  
Ein zucken ging durch Bardocks Körper als er die zornige Stimme des Königs  
hörte.  
°Kami-sama, warum muss unbedingt ich hier dazwischen geraten??°  
  
"Ja, Sir?"  
  
"Würdest du bitte mal kurz den Raum verlassen. Ich hab hier was mit meinem  
Sohn unter 4 Augen zu bereden!"  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht Sir.", sagte Bardock als er sich verbeugte und zu Tür lief  
um das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Vegeta sah seinen Vater verdächtig an.  
°Was hat der jetzt schon wieder vor?°  
  
"Hey Bardock!", rief Vegeta.  
  
Bardock hielt an der Tür inne, und sah den Prinzen fragend an,  
"Mein Prinz?" °Ich hab doch gewusst, das ich dazwischen gerate.°  
  
Vegeta sah seinen Vater grinsend an"Ich denke, es wäre besser wenn du hier  
bleibst. Du bist doch schließlich mein Bodyguard. Also, beschütz mich vor  
diesem schmollenden Saiya-jin no Ou."  
  
Bardock könnte sich ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen, hielt sich aber  
sofort eine Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Der König versuchte verzweifelt nicht die Nerven zu verlieren, aber als er  
Bardocks leichtes Lachen hörte, war es vorbei.  
  
"WAS ZU VIEL IST, IST ZUVIEL!", schrie König Vegeta.  
  
Bardock und auch Vegeta schreckten zurück als der König so reagierte.  
  
Vegeta: °Fuck, jetzt hab ich es wohl übertrieben. Na ja, mehr als mich  
zusammen schlagen kann er ja nicht.. Hoff ich zumindest.*schluck*.°  
  
Bardock: °Shit! Warum hab ich auch gelacht?? Ich Idiot! Das überleb ich  
nicht.°  
  
König Vegeta: °Jetzt hat er es wirklich geschafft mich wütend zu machen.  
Erst respektiert er mich nicht und jetzt macht der sich auch noch vor  
Bardock über mich lustig. Das reicht, wenn er so weiter macht bekommt er  
mehr als nur eine einfache Strafe.°  
  
TBC  
© by Lavana^^ 


	7. Kapitel 6

So, puh, na dann, so, also, genau, was auch immer. ach je, schlimm schlimm.  
Na dann.  
  
@Jay-Dee: hm, ich überleg es mir *fg*, aber du hast Recht! Das war die  
erste gute Idee die seit langem Mal wieder hatte. *LöL*  
  
@VegMac: Ich . überleg es mir *fg*  
  
@Lisa: Wie ich schon sagte ich fang da erst mit dem Teil an, zumindest  
wollte ich das. aber ich hab im Moment Stimmungsschwankungen. -.-  
Irrwege? Viele Kapitel? Ich guck was sich machen lässt, das mit der  
glücklichen Familie überleg ich mir noch *fg*  
  
@Sira-Chan:Hm, ich hab noch nicht gefragt warum er das macht, werd ich aber  
gleich machen. Aber ich denk mal, weil ich keine Ahnung habe. *lol*  
Hm, gut. Danke, dass du mir gesagt hast wenn du lieber magst, da hab ich es  
einfacher. ^___^ Lass dich überraschen *g*  
  
@Lyra: Blablablablabla, wenn du meinst *Schulterzuck* mir auch egal. *löl*  
  
@Kokoro: Nein, du hast mich nicht beleidigt, im Gegenteil!! Ich fand das  
vollkommen rührend T~T!!! *schnüff* Das ist echt aufmunternd zu hören das  
es anderen gefällt. Also, ein ganz fettes DÖNKÄ SCHÖÖÖÖÖÖNNNNNNNN!!! ^o^  
Und du hast Recht.(schon wieder dieser Satz.Schmarrrrrrrrn.. Müsst ihr net  
verstehen *lol*)Aber es stimmt was du sagst! Ich sollte meine FFic so  
schreiben wie ich es will und für richtig halte. Na ja, aber wo ich schon  
mal gefragt hab kann ich mir ja eure Vorschläge zu Herzen nehmen. Heißt ja  
nicht, dass ich es machen muss, gelle? *lol* ^o^  
  
[1] Geschieht ihr recht, humph!  
[2] Also, Gohan ist ja net sein Sohn, aber halt ein guter Freund von ihm  
gewesen.  
[3] Wer könnte das wohl sein.  
  
--------------------- *~+~* Kapitel 6 *~+~* --------------------------  
  
Vegeta: °Fuck, jetzt hab ich es wohl übertrieben. Na ja, mehr als mich  
zusammen schlagen kann er ja nicht... Hoff ich zumindest. *schluck*.°  
  
Bardock: °Shit! Warum hab ich auch gelacht?? Ich Idiot! Das überleb ich  
nicht. °  
  
König Vegeta: °Jetzt hat er es wirklich geschafft mich wütend zu machen.  
Erst respektiert er mich nicht und jetzt macht der sich auch noch vor  
Bardock über mich lustig. Das reicht, wenn er so weiter macht bekommt er  
mehr als nur eine einfache Strafe. °  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"OHH, NEIN!!! BITTE NICHT!!!!", ein verzweifelter Schrei ging durch das  
ganze Gebäude.  
"Nun hab dich doch nicht so, ich tu dir doch nichts", sagte eine Stimme  
verführerisch.  
"Nein, bleib bloß weg von mir, oder ich garantiere für nichts.", warnte der  
junge Mann.  
"Ach was? Du weißt doch das du es willst!", sagte die Frau und ging näher  
auf den Mann zu.  
"Ohh, nein, das weiß ich nicht! Weil es nicht so ist!!!"  
  
Er stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand und sie kam immer näher auf ihn zu.  
  
"Oh, bitte nicht.", flehte der junge Mann leise. "Ach komm, es ist doch nur  
ein Kuss."  
  
Die Frau stand jetzt nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von dem Mann entfernt.  
"Es wird dir ja gefallen! Glaub mir!" Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen  
und kam mit ihrem Gesicht dem des Mannes immer näher. Sie schloss die Augen  
und spitzte ihre Lippen. Der junge Mann presste sich immer weiter an die  
Wand hinter ihm, doch es gab keinen Ausweg.  
  
Doch plötzlich: "Kakarotto?! Kommst du bitte mal!", die Rettung! Schnell  
ging Kakarotto zur Seite weg und Chichi prallte mit dem Gesicht voll gegen  
die Wand. [1]  
  
Mr. Satan kam auf die beiden zu und sah, wie Chichi mit dem Gesicht an der  
Wand klebte.  
  
"Chichi? Was machst du da?", fragte er und legte den Kopf schief. Chichis  
einziger Kommentar "Autsch!"  
  
Mr. Satan schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich dann zu Kakarotto.  
  
"Na mein Freund! Wie läuft das Leben?"  
  
"Jetzt sehr gut, Mr. Satan!", dann sah er zu Chichi und grinste, "Ja, JETZT  
sehr gut!"  
  
"Das freut mich zu hören.", meinte Mr. Satan und klopfte Kakarotto auf die  
Schulter.  
  
"KAKAROTTOOO!!! KANNST DU JETZT ENDLICH MAL EINEN KNACKARSCH HIER HER  
BEWEGEN???????", schrie eine junge Frau aus einem der Hinterzimmern der  
Bank.  
  
Kakarotto sah zu Mr. Satan "Sorry, die Arbeit ruft! Es ist schließlich so  
wie sie immer sagen: Zeit ist Geld!", sagte Kakarotto lächelnd und ging  
schon ein paar Schritte rückwärts.  
  
Mr. Satan fing an zu Lachen. "Du hast Recht mein Freund! Du bist engagiert,  
dass gefällt mir! Du bekommst eine Gehaltserhöhung! Hahahahaha."  
  
Kakarotto bedankte sich und machte sich dann auf den Weg ins Hinterzimmer.  
  
"Was gibt's Kira?", fragte Kakarotto lächelnd. Kira sah ihn scharf an, "Was  
es GIBT??? Kakarotto, ich hab dir schon so oft gesagt, das du vorsichtiger  
seien musst. Wenn du so weiter machst kann man uns demnächst am Galgen  
betrachten!", Kira setzte sich auf die Couch, die in der Ecke des Zimmers  
stand. Kakarotto folgte ihrem Beispiel und setzte sich neben sie.  
"Ich weiß, dass ich es die letzten paar Male übertrieben habe, aber diese  
verdammten, Bastarde, haben es nicht anders verdient." Er ballte seine  
Hände zu Fäusten und kniff die Augen zusammen. Kira sah ihn bemitleidend  
an. "Ich weiß, dass du unter dem Verlust von Gohan leidest [2]. aber es  
hilft nicht wenn du dich dafür selbst auslieferst." Kakarotto schüttelte  
den Kopf. "Das tu ich ja nicht, ich will sie nur leiden sehen. mehr nicht!"  
Kira seufzte. "Zumindest hast du schnell genug reagiert und ihnen einen  
anderen Namen genannt." Kakarotto nickte nur. Kira lächelte und erhob sich.  
"Nun ja, wir sollten dann wohl lieber wieder an die Arbeit gehen. Nicht  
wahr 'Goku'!" Kakarotto grinste und stand auch auf. "Du hast Recht, sonst  
nimmt mir der Alte meine Gehaltserhöhung wieder weg." Kira schüttelte  
verständnislos den Kopf. "Schon wieder eine? Das ist die Zehnte in dieser  
Woche. Bald hast du mehr Geld als unser König." Kakarotto ging an ihr  
vorbei zur Tür, er drehte sich noch mal zu ihr. "Natürlich, hab ich das!  
Ich werd ja auch in nicht all zu ferner Zukunft die Herrschaft über ganz  
Vegeta-sei übernehmen." Kira fing an zu lachen, "Ja, aber nur wenn du dich  
nicht vorher umbringen lässt." Kakarotto zwinkerte ihr zu und meinte noch  
"Bald gehört mir dieser Planet! Und da sagen diese alten Säcke, die Jugend  
heutzutage hätte keine Ziele mehr" dann ging er zurück an die Arbeit und  
ließ Kira lachend im Hinterzimmer zurück.  
  
Im Palast:  
  
"Wie konnte ich es nur so weit kommen lassen.ich bin eine Niete als  
Bodyguard."  
  
Bardock stand vor einen der Zahlreichen (also von genau zwei lol) Heiltanks  
und betrachtete die Person, welche schon seit Stunden bewusstlos ihn ihm  
trieb. [3]  
"Es war nicht deine Schuld Bardock!", der angesprochene zuckte zusammen als  
er die Stimme des Königs hörte. Er senkte den Kopf. Der König legte ihm  
eine Hand auf die Schulter "Bardock, du musstest dich entscheiden, ob du  
dich auf die Seite meines Sohnes oder meine stellst. Du hast die richtige  
Entscheidung getroffen. Mein Sohn wird diese kleine Prügeleinheit schon  
überleben. Er ist stark."  
Bardock nickte, "Ja Sir. Ihr habt Recht." Bardock sah still zur  
regungslosen Gestalt des Prinzen. Der König seufzte und nahm seine Hand  
weg. "Bardock ich denke du kannst für heute nach Hause gehen, und nimm dir  
Morgen frei. Mein Sohn wir bis übermorgen schon nichts anstellen." Bardock  
sah dem König in die Augen. "Aber Sir, wäre es nicht besser wenn." "Nein  
Bardock, ruh dich etwas aus", der König strich Bardock mit seiner Hand über  
die Wange und lächelte bei Bardocks verwirrtem Blick. "Du wirst deine Kraft  
brauchen."  
Damit drehte sich der König um und verließ das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Bardock sah dem König noch eine Weile hinterher, bevor er sich aufmachte  
und das Schloss verlies.  
  
Bardock lief die Straßen der Stadt entlang auf dem weg nach Hause, als er  
an der Bank vorbei kam, in der sein Sohn arbeitete.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mal sehen, was er so treibt!"  
  
Als Bardock die Bank betrat, kam ihn ein zufrieden Mr. Satan entgegen.  
  
"Bardock, altes Haus!! Wie geht es dir?? Ist das nicht ein Zufall das wir  
uns hier treffen?"  
  
Bardock nickte nur abwesend und fragte dann:  
  
"Ist mein Sohn da? Ich würde ihn gerne sehen?"  
  
Mr. Satans Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Er ging zu Bardock und legte ihm  
einen Arm um die Schultern.  
  
"Natürlich ist er hier! Er arbeitet sogar härter als ich! Er ist gerade im  
Tresor und überprüft die Schließfächer. Da haben wir ja etwas Zeit über die  
Zukunft zu reden! Kakarotto und Chichi! Das Traumpaar!"  
  
"Vater!", Mr. Satan und Bardock drehten sich um und sahen zu der Person die  
hinter ihnen stand Chichi. "Ah, Liebling! Wir haben gerade von dir  
gesprochen!"  
  
Bardock sah Chichi einen Moment lang still an. sie war hübsch. aber. "Ohh,  
Bardock! Ich freue mich sie wieder zusehen!! Was denken sie Kakarotto und  
ich wir passen doch perfekt zusammen nicht wahr? Ich meine..", Chichi  
redete und redete.  
  
Bardock zuckte zusammen als er ihre Stimme hörte. und lachte nervös.  
°Hoffentlich hört die auf zu reden°  
  
"..und ich bevorzuge ja einen Mann mit klasse eben so wie Kakarotto."  
  
"Dad?", Kakarotto kam gerade aus dem Tresor und sah seinen Vater mit Chichi  
reden.  
  
"Na wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", grinste Bardock seinen Sohn an.  
  
Er ging auf ihn zu, "Entschuldigt uns bitte.", meinte er zu Chichi und Mr  
Satan und zog Kakarotto am Ärmel mit aus der Hintertür. Im Hinterhof der  
Bank angekommen, lehnte sich Kakarotto dann die Wand und sah wie Bardock  
ihn mistrauig an sah.  
  
"Was ist? Hab ich was verbrochen, das du während deiner Arbeit hier  
auftauchst?", fragte Kakarotto und legte den Kopf schief.  
Bardock schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. "Nein, hast du nicht. ich. der  
König hat mich weggeschickt, und da dachte ich, ich seh mal wie es dir hier  
in dieser Hölle geht. "  
  
Kakarotto lächelte seinen Vater belustigt an und lehnte seinen Kopf an die  
Wand hinter ihm. "Schon wieder? Wie oft wollen sie dich noch wegschicken?  
Was war es denn dies Mal? Hast du versucht dich an den Prinzen ranzumachen?  
Vielleicht solltest du dir eine andere Arbeit suchen. wäre vielleicht  
einfacher!" Kakarotto griff, während er sprach, in seine Tasche und wollte  
sich eine Zigarette anzünden, als Bardock ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige  
verpasste.  
Bardock schnappte sich Kakarottos Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand.  
  
"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein Kakarotto? Du bist immer noch mein Sohn!  
Also hab ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor mir!!!", schrie Bardock und  
Kakarotto sah ihn erschrocken an.  
----------------------------------------------------  
So.. ich weiß. das Kapitel ist dämlich. ich hab im Moment ein tief.  
*schnüff* meine Freundin, nervt die ganze Zeit. die und ihre Typen. *seufz*  
aber ich versuche schneller ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. wenn ihr das  
überhaupt noch lesen wollt.  
© by Lavana^^ 


	8. Kapitel 7

So also... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich anfangen soll...hehe...

Also es ist schon ne ganze Weile her, seit ich mich das letzte mal mit dieser Geschichte beschäftigt habe. Ich hab sie mal wieder gelesen, um überhaupt zu wissen um was es ging tja okay, ich kann nicht versprechen, das ich noch mal so schreiben kann ich hab mich in den letzten Monaten ganz anderem Kram (bzw. Geschichten) gewidmet, die ich aber nur zum Spaß geschrieben habe also auch von DBZ hab ich nicht mehr viel im Kopf, aber ich versuch mein bestes um ein weiteres Kapitel hinzubekommen Ich bitte nur um Verständnis, wenn es nicht mehr so ist wie davor. lach

Sooo, dann wollen wir mal!

Also alles wie zuvor

„…" - Gerede der Charakter

°…° - Gedanken der Charakter

* * *

**+ Kapitel 7 + **

Kakarotto lächelte seinen Vater belustigt an und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm. „Schon wieder? Wie oft wollen sie dich noch wegschicken? Was war es denn dies Mal? Hast du versucht dich an den Prinzen ranzumachen? Vielleicht solltest du dir eine andere Arbeit suchen… wäre vielleicht einfacher!" Kakarotto griff, während er sprach, in seine Tasche und wollte sich eine Zigarette anzünden, als Bardock ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige verpasste.

Bardock schnappte sich Kakarottos Kragen und drückte ihn an die Wand…

„Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein Kakarotto? Du bist immer noch mein Sohn! Also hab ein bisschen mehr Respekt vor mir!", schrie Bardock und Kakarotto sah ihn erschrocken an…

Eine unheimliche Stille herrschte, auf dem Hinterhof der Bank. Bardock hielt Kakarotto weiterhin an die Wand gedrückt. Kakarottos Blick war immer noch erschrocken und er wusste selbst nicht, was in seinen Vater gefahren war. Noch nie hatte er ihn so erlebt und ebenso wenig hatte er ihn je geschlagen.

„Es... tut mir leid.", murmelte Kakarotto schuldbewusst und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter, der durch das beängstigende Verhalten seines Vaters verursacht wurde.  
Dieser ließ bei Kakarottos Worten von ihm ab und sah ihn ruhig an. Schuldgefühle kamen in Bardock hoch.

„Nein. Mir tut es Leid, Kakarotto. Es war nur ein schwerer Tag...", gab Bardock mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln von sich und strich über die leicht gerötete Wange seines Sohnes. Das Gesicht von Kakarotto erhellte sich bei dem ihm so bekannten ruhigen und unbeschwerten Ton seines Vaters, mit dem er seinen nächsten Satz heraus brachte... „Wieso nimmst du dir nicht für Heute frei und wir verbringen den Tag zusammen? Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr zusammen gemacht." Wild nickte (Lalarotto -.- oh man, ich muss gucken was ich schreibe lach) Kakarotto und legte sein glückliches, breites Grinsen auf. Er nahm zufrieden die Hand seines Vaters und zog ihn mit sich wieder in die Bank. Den kleinen Ausraster seines Vaters hatte er schon wieder ganz vergessen und strahlte nun nur noch wie ein kleines Kind. „Dann gehen wir gleich!"

Nachdem sich Kakarotto durch eine kleine Notlüge von der Arbeit befreit hatte, ging er mit seinem Vater zusammen die Straße entlang, immer noch vor sich hin strahlend.

„Weshalb strahlst du so?", fragte ihn Bardock nach einer kurzen Weile in der er das strahlende Gesicht seines Sohnes beobachtet hatte. Dieser grinste seinen Vater nur an und antwortete ihm mit einer glücklichen und, ganz anders als sein Gesicht es ausdrückte, ruhigen Stimme. „Ich freu mich, dass wir mal wieder Zeit mit einander verbringen. Du warst schließlich fast ein ganzes Jahr weg!" Er klammerte sich an Bardocks Arm und lachte. „Hach, wie herrlich!" Kakarottos Vater lachte ebenfalls und einen Augenblick später kamen sie an ihrem Haus an.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", kam es ganz aufgeregt von Kakarotto und sein Vater lächelte. „Was du magst." Er war wirklich eine lange Zeit nicht mehr hier gewesen und sein Sohn hatte früher immer gute einfälle gehabt, wenn sie auch meist kompliziert umzusetzen waren. Außerdem wollte er sein schlechtes Gewissen vertreiben, das ihn, schon seit er Kakarotto so angefahren hatte, quälte. Kakarotto überlegte unterdessen angestrengt, was sie unternehmen könnten. Doch so recht wollte ihm nichts einfallen. „Öhm... Essen!" gab er denn lachend von sich, während sein Bauch mit einem Brummen zustimmte. Lachend stimmte auch Bardock zu und sie verließen, sich auf die Suche nach einem geeignetem Futterlieferanten machend, das Haus, nachdem sie einstimmig entschieden hatten, das sie sich nicht mit ihrem eigenem Essen vergiften wollten.

**Währenddessen im Palast:**

Unglaubliche Stille herrschte um ihn und es war dunkel. Wieso war es so dunkel um ihn herum? Und diese Stille... sie trieb ihn schon in den Wahnsinn... seit Stunden war es still. Kein Wort, nicht eine einzige Silbe hatte er gehört. Jeder Versuch von ihm sich zu bewegen und aus der Stille die ihn umgab auszubrechen, scheiterte kläglich. Selbst seine eigene Stimme konnte er nicht hören, selbst wenn er seinen Mund versuchte zu bewegen geschah nichts. Nur seine Gedanken waren ihm geblieben, doch sie konzentrierten sich nur darauf, als dieser stillen Dunkelheit zu entkommen...

„Wie ist sein Zustand?" Da! „Er regeneriert sich schnell!" Und wieder! Endlich hörte er jemanden, doch konnte er nicht ausmachen wer es war... und auch jegliche andere Bewegung blieb ihm untersagt. „Ich denke spätestens Morgen ist er wieder vollständig geheilt." Geheilt? Einen Moment brauchte Vegeta noch um sich wieder an alle Geschehnisse zu erinnern... Es stimmte ja... sein Vater hatte ihn dafür bestrafft, das er so vorlaut gewesen war... nicht das er nicht recht behalten hätte, doch war es dem König wohl egal gewesen. Doch es sollte ihm recht sein, nicht zuletzt, ließ er sich gern von seinem Vater schlagen um stärker zu werden, und bislang hatte es sich immer ausgezahlt und irgendwann würde er an der Reihe sein, und dann würde sein Vater schon sehen, was er davon hatte ihn bevormunden zu wollen.  
Doch trotz all der Vorfreude, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, als er an seine, sozusagen, Rache dachte, störte ihn etwas. Es war nicht der Gedanke an Kakarotto, der ihm dieses betrückende Gefühl auflastete... Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das spürte er ganz deutlich. Er konnte nur nicht ausmachen was es war. Ohne weiter darüber nachdenken zu können, verfiel er wieder der dunkeln Stille...

„YAMMY! DAS SCHMECKT SUPER!", fiepte Kakarotto genüsslich kauend und leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er nach einer weiteren Schüssel Reis, so wie einer Fleischkeule griff und weiter ‚aß'. Bardock tat es ihm gleich und grinste seinen Sohn zufrieden an. Nun waren sie schon seit mehreren Stunden um die Häuser der Stadt gezogen und hatten zum 5 mal einen Stopp gemacht um etwas zu essen. Die Zeit war vergangen wie im Flug und sie hatten sich mehr als gut amüsiert. „Ach übrigens," Kakarotto schluckte den großen Bissen Fleisch mit einem Mal herunter und grinste seinen Vater an. „Erzähl, wie ist er so?" Verwundert von Kakarotto hielt Bardock in seinen Bewegungen inne und sah ihn fragend an. „Wie ist wer?" Ein Kichern kam ihm entgegen und ein, mit einem Schmunzeln bestückter, Kakarotto, antwortete ihm und vertrieb seinen verwunderten Blick. „Na unser Herr Prinzlein." Während Kakarotto wieder kicherte, senkte Bardock etwas bedrückt seinen Kopf. „So viel habe ich von ihm noch nicht erlebt." Nun war es Kakarotto, der verwundert drein blickte. „Was meinst du? Du warst doch fast den ganzen Tag dort... hatte er keine Lust auf Gesellschaft?" Ein seufzen kam von Bardock, welcher zusätzlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Lass uns zuhause weiter reden." Kakarotto nickte nur... vielleicht war die Antwort auf diese Frage auch die Antwort darauf, warum sein Vater so ausgerastet war.

**TBC**

© Lavana

(µô ô)µ


End file.
